The Mini Adventures of Overestimated Heroes
by Blameless
Summary: Episode one: Small Problems. Rated T for language


**This is to pacify you until I manage the muse to finish chapter 9 of The Meaning of Night. It isn't really gory, this is more crack fic but this will be one part of a series I plan to make explode. For this, if you guys want to send messages with suggestions of plots and stuff that's cool :3 **

Loud laughter rang out into a quiet expanse, the sun was high in the sky and it was warm, a gentle breeze flowed through the abandoned Nazi theater. Nikolai in the alley with Tank, both enjoying the nice QUIET day, happy for a break away from the screaming undead. Tank had pulled out a deck of cards and the two were in a semi-playful game of poker, making ridiculous bets and sharing stories. Despite the two seeming to be completely different people they got along rather well, needless to say it was tough not being around their own comrades so they had to at least attempt to play nice with each other. Nikokai took a swig from his nearly empty bottle, grinning as he saw the American eyeing him for the umpteenth time. "Hey Nikolai, let me have some of that." He said gruffly, reaching for the bottle. Scoffing Nikolai held the bottle to him possessively, shaking his head. "No American! Vodka is for Nikolai only!" Rolling his eyes Tank made an impatient sound, flipping the Russian off and scowling as his hand. With reluctance he folded, and sat back as Nikolai yelled in triumph and shuffled the cards once more. "Wonder where Taks is…and the doc." Tank mumbled to try to fill the silent void that had begun to seep in. Nikolai shrugged and scowled thinking of the Japanese man; he hated the shrimp and wanted nothing more than to shoot him. As for the doctor….he didn't have much to say about him. Something about the man wasn't right, that's for sure. Shaking his head he handed Tank his cards, and explained to tank how his first wife had died.

Humming softly to himself Richtofen sat inside the teleporter on the stage, fiddling with wires and buttons. Entering a set of coordinates he grinned to himself as he plugged a red wire into a socket, and squealed as the machine turned on. All of his research was not in vain, he was very proud to say that his teleporter system was a massive success. He murmured quietly to himself as his mind became clouded with various voices, and jumped up as he looked around. He'd managed to fix his machine, but did he want to tell the others just yet? His experiments had been occupying their very rare free time alone in their own ways, Takeo had wandered off toward the foyer and Nikolai and Tank had boisterously sauntered toward the alley, with talk of a poker game between them. Frowning to himself he decided to take this time to look around the old theater, and possibly search for some important Nazi memorabilia. Searching quietly through each room, he made sure no one could sneak up behind him before tearing apart each room section by section. He didn't find much besides a few old notes that his research team had disproved. Sighing to himself and shaking his head he fixed his hat atop his head and walked toward the alley, planning on letting the others know they could leave. Stopping by the Double Tap machine he hummed the jingle as he picked up his favorite drink, and glanced toward his right as something glinted in the light, and he shifted towards it. He was careful not to disturb the game between his two experiments, and picked up a bottle with a strange red liquid in it.

Curiously he tucked the small bottle into his pocket, and loudly announced his presence to the other two. "Guten Tag!" He yelled in a shrill tone. Scowling both men that were previously seated stood up. "Ve are ready to leave now, so go to the stage." "Yea yea whatever Richtofen." Tank brushed past him, rudely knocking his shoulder into the doctor. Stumbling a bit Richtofen glared and dusted off his uniform, smiling at the Russian who he was friendlier with. Rolling his eyes Nikolai mumbled something under his breath and walked in the opposite direction, leaving the skinny Nazi alone. Murmuring quietly Richtofen shook his head and walked to the stage, seeing the three others already there and waiting. How Takeo knew they were ready to leave, he'd never know. Shaking his head he grinned as he ushered them into the teleporter, proving to be a tight and uncomfortable fit. The only one who seemed to be happy about the situation was Richtofen, who grinned like a mad man and ignored the snarls and growls from the others as they shifted and tried to get away from each other. "Vell! Here goes nothing!" He pushed the button and Tank's eyes widened. "Do you even know where this will go!" "NEIN!" He doctor released a high pitched laugh as Tank punched him in anger; he coughed and flinched as the glass bottle shattered in his pocket. Lightening rained down on them and Richtofen sucked in a deep breath as his vision swam. Darkness enveloped him and the last thing he heard was cursing. Tank jumped as he felt the weight of the doctor hit him and shoved him, err…tried to. All he felt was empty clothing as they were dropped into a new area, the air thick and heavy. Quietly everyone paused, disoriented. Shaking his head Tank snarled, and scrambled to his feet to beat up the doctor. Only….he wasn't there. In his wake, sitting in his too big clothes…a small whine echoed out. Jaw dropping Tank stood silently as Nikolai and Takeo approached, and stared at the 5 year old in the direct spot where Richtofen used to be.


End file.
